


Blanket

by fallenxstarr



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One-Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 12:36:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14811498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenxstarr/pseuds/fallenxstarr
Summary: Peridot stumbles upon a relic of her first days on Earth. Fluff.





	Blanket

“And this,” Peridot said proudly. “is where I plotted against Steven and the Crystal Gems.”

“I’ve seen the house,” Lapis pointed out, sounding bored. “Why did we break in again?”

“You’ve seen the house from Steven,” Peridot explained. “but you haven’t had _my_ tour yet.”

“What’s the difference?”

“Mine is superior.”

Lapis folded her arms and raised an eyebrow at her. “...Sure.”

Peridot went on pointing at different objects and corners of the house, and Lapis struggled to pay attention. Finally, Peridot faltered.

“What’s that?” Lapis asked, watching Peridot gingerly touch something out of sight. It was strange that she’d finally stopped talking.

“This is my blanket.” She looked back at her, and Lapis could see a small blanket in her arms now. “Well. It’s Steven’s I guess. But it was the blanket he let me use when I was here. Not that I needed one. Obviously.”

“It’s cute,” Lapis said, a small smile on her lips.

“It’s unnecessary,” Peridot said in her old tone of disdain, but didn’t put the blanket down.

“We can bring it back with us,” Lapis suggested.

“Why would we do that?”

Lapis shrugged.

“It’s not actually mine.”

“So? Nothing at the barn is either.”

“Good point. But-”

Lapis put her arms around the other gem and the blanket, and let her wings come forward. Without listening to another hesitant argument, she burst through the house, and flew them back to their own home.

Peridot was still staring at the blanket when they landed in the car. Lapis popped in a dvd of Camp Pining Hearts, and sat back.

Peridot noticed after a few seconds, and sat down too. Lapis reached out, and pulled at the blanket a little. Peridot looked up at her quizzically, but loosened her grip enough for her to move it over to cover the both of them.

“Comfortable?” Lapis asked.

Peridot looked at her for a long second before relaxing. She leaned her body on Lapis’. “Yeah.”


End file.
